


let it rain

by Lolifox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolifox/pseuds/Lolifox
Summary: Новые знакомства случаются даже тогда, когда их совсем не ждешь





	

Монотонный перестук колес успокаивал.   
Ифань надел наушники, вытянул ноги на сиденье перед собой и прикрыл глаза. В вагоне он находился один, а значит, отчитывать за неподобающее поведение его было некому. 

Страна дождя полностью оправдывала свое название. Когда-то ее называли Страной утренней свежести, но это было еще до его рождения, так что оценить весь масштаб произошедших изменений он не мог. 

Бабушка часто рассказывала ему о ней прежней сказки на ночь; то, что это были истории из ее молодости, он понял уже позже. Возможно, решение поехать сюда после ее смерти было символичным; возможно – поводом, который он всегда ждал.   
Просто в один день он проснулся и понял, что пора уезжать. И к черту самоанализ.

За те три дня, что он путешествовал, Ифань узнал три вещи: дождь здесь действительно не прекращался ни на минуту, люди выглядели самыми хмурыми существами на планете, и этих людей тут жило очень мало.  
Ну, или они все от него прятались, что было маловероятно. В любом случае, он приехал сюда не за людьми.

Так что, когда на очередной станции двери в его вагон распахнулись, и в них влетел какой-то парень, это стало большой неожиданностью. Судя по ошарашенному виду парня, неожиданностью для них обоих.

Ифань пришел в себя первым; решив, что так пристально разглядывать незнакомцев все-таки невежливо, он зачем-то кивнул и отвернулся к окну. Но тут же повернулся обратно, потому что парень плюхнулся на место напротив (видимо, ноги Ифаня его не смущали).

Он снял насквозь мокрую шляпу, откинул с глаз челку, брызги с которой попали на окно, устроив дождь и изнутри, и широко улыбнулся.  
Ифань настолько опешил, что даже не сразу сообразил вытащить наушники, когда увидел, что парень что-то говорит. 

Здесь ему еще ни разу не улыбались; не улыбались никому, если быть предельно честным.

– Что? – переспросил он, решив выключить музыку вообще.  
– Чанель, – повторил парень, вытянул ноги на сиденье рядом с Ифанем и улыбнулся еще шире.

 

*

Чанель не был похож ни на кого из тех, кого Ифань здесь встречал. Он казался чужаком, но когда Ифань решился задать ему вопрос, тот только отмахнулся:  
– Я родился здесь.  
Он в который раз за последние пять минут встряхнул головой, пытаясь высушить волосы быстрее; Ифань с усилием отвел взгляд.

Неловкость накрывала его с головой, но, похоже, она волновала только его самого. 

Поезд, доехав до новой станции, дернулся и остановился. Чанель тут же прильнул к запотевшему окну лицом; нахмурился, протер его мокрым рукавом и снова уставился наружу.   
Ифань неожиданно для себя самого последовал его примеру.

За стеной дождя станции практически не было видно – с трудом удавалось лишь различить силуэт. Хотя он не стал бы спорить на то, станция это или просто какой-то элемент ландшафта.

– Красиво, правда? Сколько раз здесь езжу, а все равно, – не отрываясь от окна пробормотал Чанель. И, не дожидаясь, пока Ифань найдется с ответом, продолжил: – Дождь скоро ослабнет.

Ифань, все еще не зная, что сказать, снова посмотрел наружу.

В отражении окна было видно, как Чанель едва заметно улыбнулся.

 

*

– Зачем ты приехал сюда? – спросил Чанель. – Это не самое лучшее место для туристов.  
Ифань замялся на пару секунд.  
– Море. Никогда не видел моря.  
– Серьезно? – удивился Чанель с такой интонацией, как будто Ифань только что сообщил ему, что никогда не дышал воздухом.  
Тот лишь пожал плечами.  
– Не довелось.  
Чанель задумчиво поджал губы, потом резко наклонился и положил руку ему на колено.  
– Я покажу тебе. Гид лишним никогда не будет.

Стоило бы отказаться, разубедить его, объяснить, что это не самая лучшая идея, и вообще он любит путешествовать один; но Чанель снова улыбался, и смотрел в глаза, и Ифань понял, что совершенно не может ему сопротивляться.  
Что бы там в итоге ни вышло.

 

*

У Чанеля совершенно отсутствовало понятия личного пространства. Ифань окончательно убедился в этом, когда тот подсел к нему под бок и зачем-то потыкал в плечо, хотя он и не отвлекался ни на что другое.  
– Что слушаешь?  
Он весь светился неподдельным интересом; Ифань вздохнул, отдал ему один наушник и включил плеер.

Следующие полчаса он наблюдал за тем, как Чанель с закрытыми глазами отбивал пальцами ритм (почему-то опять по его колену), как качал головой в особо нравящихся моментах, и даже как мурлыкал себе под нос знакомые слова.

Это успокаивало. Ифань не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так умиротворенно.

*

В вагоне и так было прохладно, а с наступлением ночи похолодало еще сильнее. Чанель рядом ощутимо дрожал и вжимался в Ифаня сильнее с каждой минутой.  
Это могло бы быть приятно (оно и было), но в конце концов Ифань не выдержал:  
– Раздевайся.  
Чанель округлил глаза:  
– Что, прям так сразу? – но, глядя на недовольное выражение лица, прыснул: – Зачем?  
– Ты дрожишь. Кофта сверху мокрая, – Ифань встал, залез в сумку и после непродолжительных поисков вытянул из нее толстовку. – Наденешь эту, будет теплее.

Чанель на удивление принял ее молча, молча переоделся; так же молча сел обратно и снова отобрал у него наушник.

Минуту спустя он уже не дрожал, еще минутой позже стал клевать носом. Ифань усмехнулся и осторожно склонил его голову себе на плечо. Чанель пробормотал что-то сквозь сон и обнял его руку.

Его хотелось бы расспросить о многом, но Ифань сомневался, что вопрос «почему ты такой? Почему остальные другие?» стоило озвучивать.  
Что стоило спрашивать хоть что-то вообще.  
Насколько бы это ни занимало его мысли.

*

На конечную они приехали под утро.

Чанель, едва дав забрать вещи, схватил его за руку и быстро потащил к выходу из вагона.  
Дождь, как он и обещал, действительно стал потише, но капало все равно сильно, так что они заскочили под маленький козырек на станции; надо было решать, что делать дальше.

Чанель ткнул пальцем куда-то за спину Ифаня:  
– До моря в ту сторону пара километров, мой дом чуть подальше. Можно подождать развозчика, но он приедет только к обеду.  
Ифань посмотрел на часы и фыркнул:  
– Нет уж, пойдем так.  
Чанель просиял.

Ифань достал дождевик и попытался завернуть в него упирающегося Чанеля; тот отнекивался как мог (у меня есть шляпа, Ифань!), так что в итоге было решено поделить его на двоих. Ну и что, что прикрывает только голову и плечи, зато их обоих.

 

Всю дорогу до моря Чанель говорил. Про дождь, про поезда; про то, как иногда приятно сесть в вагон и укатить куда-то без конкретной цели. Про то, что всегда возвращаешься, потому что море не отпускает.  
Ифань слушал внимательно и где-то на середине пути взял его за руку (скользко, не упади). Чанель пихнул его в бок и обрызгал водой с дождевика, но руку сжал сильнее.

 

Когда они пришли на берег, дождь прекратился почти совсем. Мелкая морось оседала на губах и ресницах, но Ифаню не было до этого дела. Он бросил сумку, скинул на нее дождевик и смотрел. На то, как волны набегают на песок, на то, как Чанель, радостно смеясь, бежит им навстречу. Это выглядело странно, неожиданно и как-то слишком. Ифань сделал пару шагов вперед и неуверенно остановился.

Чанель, уже успевший промочить ноги, подошел к нему, встал рядом и нашарил его руку. Ифань смотрел вперед и почему-то боялся оглянуться на него, наблюдя вместо этого, как чуть впереди волны бьются о выступающие скалы.

– Знаешь, – тихо сказал Чанель, его едва можно было различить за шумом волн. – А я из-за этих вечных облаков никогда не видел звезд.  
Ифань выдохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза и слегка улыбнулся.  
– Я тебе покажу.


End file.
